


Pokemon: The Adventure Begins

by Zorant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Follow Kyle as he begins his adventure in Kanto. This is intended to be a series. Each region will be a separate series. This will be based both on the Anime and the Games.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure Begins**

 

**Chapter 1 - Decisions**

 

_Pallet Town_

 

A Pidgey can be heard chirping in the distance as the sunrise blankets a nice, orange light across the sky. The sunrise signals a start of a brand new day, and for 3 kids in Pallet Town, a brand new journey. This day is what every kid dreams about. This day is what every parent dreads. They are happy their kid(s) will be going but they also are sad to see them go. On that day, parents would do anything for their child. They will help them pack, they will see them off, or, in this case, make a huge breakfast.

 

Coming down the steps is a short haired young man. He had on a blue cap, a red vest over a white t-shirt, with a pair of blue cargo pants and his black sneakers. He places his backpack at the door and sits down at the table. He began to pile his plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, homefries, toast, pancakes and some fruit. As he was eating, his eyes wondered around the table.

 

His mother, father and older brother all watched him eat, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. His mother was a retired daycare owner and his father was a farmer before they settled down in Pallet Town. His older brother, Caleb, was on his own adventure in the Hoenn Region but he came back to see his younger brother off on his adventure.

 

“So Kyle, are you ready?” Caleb asked, helping himself to some eggs.

 

“I think so,” replied Kyle, taking a few bites of his eggs. “We you ready when you started?”

 

A hearty chuckle escapes Caleb. “Not at all. No one is really ready, even if we tell ourselves we are.”

 

Kyle nods, though he doesn't speak. Instead, his thoughts wondered to the 3 starter pokemon he can choose. Squirtle, the water type, Charmander, the fire type or Bulbasaur, the grass type. Anyone of them would be a great partner. But then, he pondered on what type of trainer he wanted to be. His only dream was to become the Kanto Champion but how to get there is still a work in progress. Did he want to catch only 1 type of Pokemon? Should he try and catch every Pokemon he can? So many decisions to make. And it all comes down to this first one. What starter did he want?

 

“I know that look,” Caleb smiles at his younger brother. “You still don't know who you want to start with huh?”

 

“No,” Kyle admitted. “How did you decide?”

 

“I didn't. Charizard chose me,” Caleb answered. He got up and put his plate in the sink. He turned back to Kyle. “But I can't tell you how you will decide. Only you will know once you in the lab. Speaking of which, it's time to go.”

 

Kyle nods, gets off his chair and puts his plate in the sink. He grabs his bag and slings it on his back. He adjusts his hat before opening the door. He looks back at his family and smiled. “I will stop by before I head out, so you can meet my new partner. Wish me luck.”

 

His family wished him luck as he closes the door and steps onto the road. This was it. He was on the way towards Professor Oak's Lab to start his own journey. He was excited, but nervous as he began to walk. Above him, a Pidgey soared in the sky and got lost in the sun. He noticed people were standing outside on their porches, waiting for the 3 new trainers to start their own adventures. It's a tradition that Pallet Town Residents see off the new trainers.

 

Kyle paused outside the gate. This was it. He took a breath before opening the gate and walking the steps up to the lab. He got to the door and knocked. A few seconds goes by before Kyle was met with one of the Professors' Aides. He was lead to the back of the lab, where Professor Oak was typing on the computer. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up and saw Kyle. He smiled at him and got up from his computer.

 

“Hello Kyle,” Professor Oak greeted the new trainer.

 

“You know who I am?” Asked Kyle, a little surprised that the Professor knew his name.

 

“Of course. It's my duty to help new trainers to start their journey. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't know your name,” he chuckled. He mentioned for Kyle to follow him. Soon, they entered a room with 3 Pokeballs in the middle.

 

“Well, Kyle. This is the reason why you are here. Since you are the first one here, you have the choice between Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon or Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon,” Professor said. As he was speaking, he released the 3 Pokemon, who were watching Kyle with interest. “Who do you choose Kyle?”

 


	2. Chapter 2 - First Battle

Kyle studied the pokemon with interest. He was aware that Professor Oak was standing beside him, silently watching. Kyle still wasn't sure who he wanted to pick. In fact, he still doesn't know what type of trainer he wants to be. His thoughts got interrupted when he felt a claw on his leg. Looking down, he saw Charmander looking up at him, smiling widely. Kyle knelt down and pet Charmander on his head.

 

“Professor Oak, looks like Charmander chose me,” Kyle replied, grinning.

 

“An excellent choice Charmander,” Oak complimented the lizard pokemon. He handed Kyle Charmander's pokeball. “Would you like to give him a nickname?”

 

Kyle thought for a moment then turned towards Charmander. “How does the name Crimson sound to you?”

 

“Char,” Charmander replied happily.

 

“Crimson is a good name,” Professor Oak said. He was interrupted when the door burst open and someone came in, panting.

 

“Am I too late?” asked a young lad. He had on a black cap, a blue hoodie with black jeans. He was puffing, out of breath. He was slightly sweating. When he saw Kyle, he smiled a greeting then turning back to Professor Oak, he asked again. “Please tell me I am not too late?”

 

Oak smiled and brought the young guy a glass of water. He watched as he drank it gratefully before responding.

 

“You are just in time Liam,” the Professor answered, smiling. He indicated Kyle. “Liam, this is Kyle, a new trainer like you. Kyle, this is Liam. Actually, Liam just moved here from Jubilife City

from the Sinnoh Region.”

 

“Nice to meet you Liam,” Kyle responded with a smile. Charmander was standing next to his trainer. He sends a smile towards Liam. Liam returns the smile and addresses Kyle.

 

“Nice to meet you as well Kyle,” Liam said. He then turned back to the Professor. “I am ready to make my choice.”

 

“As you wish Liam. Who do you pick as your first Pokemon?” Asked Oak.

 

“I choose Squirtle,” Liam replied without missing a beat. Squirtle jumped off the table and immediately jumped onto Liam's back, excited. Liam chuckles and pets Squirtle's head.

 

“I wish you and Squirtle the best,” Professor Oak remarked, handing Liam Squirtle's pokeball. “Would you like to give Squirtle a nickname?”

 

Liam looked at Squirtle and asked the turtle pokemon. “What do you think of Lily?”

 

“Squirt,” Squirtle seems to really like the name.

 

“Nice name Lily,” Professor Oak praised. He looked over at his table and back at the two lads. “Can you guys come back later today? Just putting the finishing touches on your poketch.”

 

“Sure Professor,” Kyle agreed. He couldn't wait any longer. “Liam, since we are Pokemon Trainers now, do you want to have a battle?”

 

Liam grinned widely. “Bring it. I will show you how we battle in Sinnoh.”

 

Professor Oak chuckles and leads them outside to a battle field. Kyle and Liam stood opposite of each other, while Professor Oak stood near the middle, on a raised platform.“This will be a 1v1 match between Kyle and Liam. The battle will be over when one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Ready when you are!”

 

“Crimson, it's go time!” Kyle commanded. Charmander leapt from his trainer's side and stood on the field, facing Liam.

 

“Char!” Crimson cried out, showing it's ready for a battle. There is a gleam in his eyes.

 

“Lily, it's time to show them how it's done!” Ordered Liam. Squirtle also jumped into the match, facing Crimson.

 

“Squirtle!” she cried, getting into her battle stance. She seemed highly curious about the battle.

 

“You can have the first move,” Kyle offered Liam.

 

Liam nodded and began his attack. “Lily, use tail whip.”

 

Squirtle turned around and began to whip her tail back and forth. Crimson got momentarily distracted as he watched.

 

“Good. Now follow that up with a tackle!” Liam ordered from the side.

 

“Squirtle!” cried the turtle pokemon as she faced Crimson and broke into a sprint. As she closed the distance, she lowered her shoulder and was going in for the contact.

 

“Crimson, don't focus on her tail,” Kyle started to say before seeing the charging Squirtle. “Dodge it Crimson.”

 

 

“Char!” Crimson tried to dodge it, and for the most part he did. But he still got clipped but the attack and he staggered back. He shook it off and glared at the turtle pokemon.

 

“Use scratch,” Kyle commanded.

 

“Char Char!” Crimson replied, extending his claws and scratching Squirtle across her arm. Squirtle jumped back slightly but still was curious about her opponent.

 

“Follow that up with a growl,” Kyle remarked from the side.

 

“Chhhaaarrr!” Crimson roared towards Squirtle. Not sure if it did anything, he watched Squirtle, not sure what her next move will be.

 

Liam thought to himself. _That scratch seems to have done a little more damage then it should have. I wonde... wait a minute. Crimson had a gleam in his eye, as if he wanted to fight. Could that mean his physical attacks are a little stronger? If so, how do we win? He seemed distracted by the earlier tail whip. Maybe he will be distracted again? It's worth a shot._

 

“Lily, use tail whip again!” commanded Liam.

 

“Squirtle!” acknowledged Lily and she turned around once more and began to whip her tail back and forth. Crimson seemed distracted once again.

 

“Perfect. Keep up with the tail whip,” He cried out.

 

Lily just nodded and began to whip her tail back and forth faster.

 

Kyle watched from the sides. _Does Liam think we will fall for that again? I wonder why he doesn't want to attack straight on. I mean, Lily should have the advantage, though come to think about it, Crimson seemed to really want to battle. Does this mean that Crimson has a slight advantage on physical attack? Is this why Liam wants to use Tail Whip, hoping to distract us?_

 

“Crimson, don't focus on her tail. Use scratch again!” Kyle commanded.

 

“Char, Char!” Crimson rushed towards the tail whipping pokemon and extended his claws once again. He aimed for Lily's arm.

 

“Lily, block that with your shell!” Liam countered.

 

Lily stopped her tail whipping and used her shell as a defense mechanism.

 

Crimson's scratch landed on her shell, doing little damage.

 

Kyle was thinking again. _Alright, so Crimson seems to have the higher attack power. I wonder what Lily's advantage is? Let me think for a moment. She seems to be very curious about the battle. Would that mean she should be faster then us? Or would that be her defense would be slightly higher? Man, I really should have paid attention._

 

“Alright Crimson. Use scratch again,” Kyle ordered his pokemon.

 

“Der!” Crimson complied. He extended his claws again and this time, he landed a hit on her shoulder. Judging by the wince Lily gave out, it did some damage.

 

Seeing how close they were, and his thinking that Liam didn't want a straight on battle, Kyle saw an opportunity and took a chance.

 

“Crimson, use your tail and try and sweep Lily's feet from underneath her,” Kyle said loudly. He hoped this would work.

 

Liam grinned when he saw Kyle's plan. This was he chance.

 

“Lily, use tackle!” He ordered.

 

“Squirtle!” Lily answered. She lowered her shoulder and rammed into Crimson. She watched with a grin as Crimson staggered back, holding his side.

 

“Alright! Time's up. I declare this match a draw,” Professor Oak called from the side.

 

Liam and Kyle both went to check on their pokemon. They both appear to be tired but otherwise healthy. Both trainers shook hands.

 

“Awesome first match. Man, your tail whip strategy was great. Had me really thinking,” complimented Kyle.

 

“Your tail trip was great improvisation. Almost worked,” Liam responded with a grin.

 

“You both battled hard. You each have potential to make the Kanto League if you wish,” Professor Oak praised them. “But if you do wish, you will need your poketch with you. Please come back in the afternoon.”

 

With that, he guided them back outside and watched them shake hands before going their separate ways for now. He turns back into the lab and begins to put the final touches on the poketch.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kyle's Active Team:**

 

1) Crimson (Charmander) – male, naughty, likes to fight, likes spicy food, fire type, Ability: Blaze, Known Moves: Scratch, Growl

 

**Liam's Active Team**

 

1) Lily (Squirtle) – female, modest, highly curious, likes dry food, water type, Ability: Torrent. Known Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

 


	3. Rival Revealed

**Chapter 3: Rival Revealed**

 

Kyle smiled broadly as he entered his home.

 

“I'm back,” he said, excitedly as he walked into the kitchen. Caleb, Joyce and Randell where sitting around the table, waiting for him. Beside them (on the table) sat a small bag of supplies.

 

“I am curious. Who did you choose?” Joyce, his mother, asked. She wore a proud smile as Kyle pulled out his partner's pokeball and in a bright light, a Charmander emerged.

 

“Char,” Crimson waved at them with a smile. Kyle knelt down and petted Crimson on the head before introducing him to his family.

 

“This is Crimson, my first pokemon,” Kyle was barely able to contain his excitement.

 

Caleb grinned from his seat. “A Charmander huh? Good choice, though the road might be a little tougher for you.”

 

“That's the fun of it. We will train hard and challenge the Kanto League,” Kyle replied confidently. Beside him Crimson nodded vigorously, agreeing with his trainer.

 

“Well, it seems like you two will make a great team,” Randell noted. He got up from the table and brought the bag of supplies to Kyle. “Guess it's time huh? In this bag, you will have a small bit of rations, a sleeping bag and $500 Pokedollars. I would suggest you replenish it in Viridian City.”

 

Kyle took the bag and hugged his father. “Thank you Dad.”

 

Randell smiled. “I remember starting on my journey. I sure miss the times. Sleeping under the stars, traveling with friends, meeting new friends and Pokemon.”

 

“Just remember to call us from time to time,” Joyce muttered to Kyle as she hugged him. “And change your underwear young man!”

 

“Mom!” Kyle turned a shade of red, before returning the hug. “Well, I won't be leaving until this afternoon.”

 

“Why?” Caleb asked.

 

“Professor Oak needed to add some final touches to our poketch,” Kyle responded.

 

'Well in that case, you can mow the lawn before you leave,” Joyce teased Kyle.

 

Kyle just grinned back.

 

“If you want a travel partner for a bit, mind if I join?” Caleb asked.

 

“Of course,” Kyle grinned widely.

 

“Great. I will be leaving once we enter Viridian City though,” Caleb remarked. “Gonna catch the bus to Vermillion City and then take the ferry back to Slateport City. I got a League to win.”

 

“Sounds good,” Kyle grinned.

 

After a few hours, Kyle and Liam found themselves back outside the gates to the Pokemon Lab. The Professor met them there. In his hand, he held two poketchs and 2 pokedexs.

 

“Thank you for waiting,” he said to the two new trainers. “An app just got released and I wanted to install it for you. This is the basic form. It has a clock, a calendar, a pedometer and for the new app, the matchup checker. Just in case you wanted to become a breeder. Also, I have 2 pokedexs for you guys as well. Here you go.”

 

He handed the blue poketch to Liam and the red one to Kyle. He also handed them each a pokedex.

 

“Now, if you wish to register for the Kanto League, head to Pewter City's Pokemon Center. There, they will give you the rundown of the rules. Just remember to do your best in whatever you decide to do. And please, if you could fill out your dex, that would help me tremendously,” said Professor Oak.

 

“Will do Professor,” Liam acknowledged. He strapped on his poketch, pocketed his dex and turns towards Kyle and Caleb. “Well Kyle, I guess I shall run into you sometime out there. When we meet next, lets have a battle.”

 

“Sounds good,” Kyle smiled. He held out his hand. “Best of luck out there.”

 

“You as well,” Liam grinned back. He shook the extended hand, and with a final wave, he started walking the path out of Pallet Town.

 

“Well, shall we?” Caleb asked.

 

“Let's go,” Kyle said, and followed the same path. As they walked, he let Crimson out of his pokeball.

 

“Char?” asked Crimson, looking up at his trainer. He hopped onto his shoulder anyways.

 

“Thought you might like walking for a bit,” Kyle said, reaching around to pet his head.

 

“Char, Char!” agreed Crimson, who really loved getting his head rubbed.

 

For a good 20 minutes, Caleb, Kyle and Crimson walked in a comfortable silence. They enjoyed the scenery. The sun was shining, though there was barely any heat. Kyle was busy thinking about his journey when Crimson yelled out suddenly.

 

“Char!” Crimson pointed to the right. Following the extended claw, Kyle saw a badly hurt Pidgey, laying on the ground. Caleb, Crimson and Kyle rushed over to the Pokemon.

 

Kyle immediately bent down and pulled out a potion. He attempted to spray the injured Pidgey but Pidgey managed to knock it away. Despite it being badly injured, it was putting up a fight.

 

“Easy Pidgey,” Kyle spoke in a soothing voice. He held up the potion again but kept it there. “We just want to help you.”

 

Pidgey tried to struggle again and let out a feeble cry but still wouldn't let Kyle or Caleb come closer.

 

“Char?” asked Crimson. He was watching the Pidgey struggle.

 

“Pidg.. Pidg.. gey,” the bird pokemon responded, clearly in pain.

 

“So your trainer told you to wait here and he would be back for you. Yet, he hasn't been seen in a long time?” Caleb confirmed. With a weak nod, Pidgey answered. “What sort of trainer would abandon a pokemon?”

 

“One that doesn't need a weak Pokemon,” a voice sneered behind them.

 

Turning around, a boy their age stood there. He wore a black and white vest, with a red t-shirt underneath. He had on a blue pair of jeans and had white sneakers on.

 

“What was that?” Caleb asked. He stood up and faced the newcomer.

 

“This Pidgey is weak. I don't need a weakling like that on my team,” he stated again. “So I told him to wait here. Stupid bird believed that I would be back.”

 

“So why are you here then?” Kyle asked, anger in his voice. He couldn't believe how someone could treat a pokemon this way.

 

“I just happen to be passing by,” he answered. “Wanted to see if he was stupid enough to still be waiting.”

 

Kyle turned towards Pidgey and his heart sank. Pidgey looked heart broken. He spoke to the Pidgey.

 

“Don't listen to him Pidgey. Every Pokemon can become strong with enough training. It's trainers like him that don't want to put in the work,” Kyle tried to cheer up the Pidgey. Pidgey was staring at Kyle. “You belong with a trainer who wants you, not with someone like him.”

 

“Char!” Crimson agreed, then turned to the newcomer. He had a gleam in his eyes. “Char! Char!”

 

The boy laughed. “How pathetic. This Charmander is really challenging me to a battle?”

 

Kyle knelt down beside the Pidgey again and brought the potion closer. He completely ignored the person. “Let me help you get a little better. And then, we can bring you to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.”

 

“Pid,” Pidgey finally relented. Kyle smiled as he sprayed the potion towards Pidgey. In a few moments, Pidgey stood up, still weak and injured. Kyle bent down and picked up the Pidgey. “Come on. Let's get you to the Pokemon Center. Crimson, he's not worth the time right now.”

 

“Mander,” Crimson obeyed with reluctance, still facing the person.

 

“Enjoy helping a weak pokemon,” the boy said. He held up a pokeball and spoke to Pidgey. “Goodbye. I release you from my team.”

 

With that, the person left. Kyle and Caleb shook their heads before resuming their pace towards Viridian City. Crimson was back inside his pokeball.

 

_Viridian City_

 

As soon as they entered Viridian City, they headed straight towards the Pokemon Center. Pidgey was still in Kyle's arms, looking up at the trainer carrying him. As soon as they entered the center, Kyle immediately called for Nurse Joy.

 

“Nurse Joy, can you help this Pidgey please?” Kyle basically shouted, reaching the counter.

 

Upon seeing the condition of the pokemon, Nurse joy gently took Pidgey from Kyle's arms and brought him to the back. Kyle and Caleb sat in the trainer's lounge, waiting for any news. They noticed 3 other trainers sitting there and waved to them.

 

“Hello,” Kyle spoke to them.

 

“Hello. I am Sandy,” a boy with wavy black hair introduced himself.

 

“Heya. My name is Rick,” another boy smiled.

 

“And I am Claire,” the only girl replied with a smile. “Was that your Pidgey?”

 

“I'm Kyle and this is my brother Caleb,” Kyle introduced himself and pointed to Caleb, He answered the question. “No. Someone abandoned him and left him to defend for himself,”

 

“That's horrible,” Sandy replied. “But I think I know who you are talking about.”

 

“Yeah. He's known around these parts to pull things like that,” remarked Claire with sadness in her voice.

 

“Who is he?” Caleb asked.

 

“His name is John. Apparently, he started his journey 3 months ago. He breeds pokemon and tends to just dump the pokemon he doesn't want. Usually, he leaves them in here but to leave one in the wild. That's just low,” Rick answered. “We don't like it, but we can't do much.”

 

At this time, Nurse Joy came back with a smile. “Good news. Pidgey is expected to make a full recovery, though I do suggest he stay overnight.”

 

“That's great news,” Kyle said happily.

 

“Please be careful in the future though. Don't let your pokemon get into that state again,” she chided Kyle.

 

“He's not mine,” Kyle hastily told her. “Someone left him in the wild to fend for himself.”

 

“What an irresponsible thing to do. This Pidgey is really young. He must of hatched only a few months ago,” Nurse Joy informed the group.

 

“Can we see him?” Caleb asked.

 

“Of course,” she smiled. She motioned for them to follow her. Along the way, she looks at Kyle. “I apologize. I thought the Pidgey was yours.”

 

“That's alright,” Kyle remarked. “I met his former trainer. Can't believe someone would do something like that.”

 

“As much as I hate to say it, there are a lot of trainers who do that,” Caleb said. “Though, most have the courtesy to leave them at a daycare or a Pokemon Center.”

 

“Here we are,” Nurse Joy said. “I have to get back to being behind the counter. If you need anything, come and talk with me.”

 

With that, she left, while Kyle and Caleb walked into the room. Pidgey was currently perched on a branch but fluttered down to Kyle's shoulder when they walked in. He cooed happily as he nuzzled Kyle's chin.

 

“Nice to see you recovered,” Kyle grinned, stroking his head. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Pidgey,” Pidgey responded.

 

“That's good to hear Pidgey,” Caleb smiled at the bird pokemon. Pidgey fluttered to his shoulder and nuzzled him before returning to Kyle. “Looks like you got a new friend Kyle.”

 

“Would you like to come with me?” Kyle asked Pidgey.

 

He nodded his head and then flew back to the branch. He perched up and folded his wings. He closed his eyes and fall back to sleep. Kyle and Caleb left the room.

 

“Looks like he wants to sleep. He might want to battle you tomorrow,” Caleb said as they rentered the trainer's lounge. “If we are staying the night, we should see if we can book some rooms for the night.”

 

“Sounds good,” Kyle agreed. He walked up to Nurse Joy again. “Excuse me Nurse Joy. Can we book rooms for the night?”

 

“Of course. Follow me,” Nurse Joy answered. She brought him to a receptionist. “Every center will have a receptionist to handle requests like that. Looks like rooms 12 and 13 are free for tonight. Here are your room cards. Enjoy your evening.”

 

Kyle and Caleb took their cards and retired for the night.

 


	4. New Team Member

**A/N:** Want to credit Talarc for the team summary.

 

**Chapter 4: New Team Member**

 

Kyle stood opposite side of Pidgey. He held Crimon's pokeball in his right hand while watching Pidgey. It has been 12 hours since Nurse Joy said Pidgey was feeling 100% better. Immediately, Pidgey wanted to battle Kyle. Caleb stood at the side, wondering how Kyle will fare. It was a humid day in Viridian City with the sun beating down.

 

“You know Pidgey, I appreciate this chance,” Kyle called over to Pidgey.

 

“Pidgg!” Pidgey cried. He shifted his weight, showing he was ready.

 

Kyle grinned and threw out Crimson's pokeball. “Crimson, you're up!”

 

In a flash of red, Crimson appeared and adopted his battle stance. He studied Pidgey, excited to fight.

 

Pidgey flapped his wings and soared into the sky. With speed, he dove at Crimson.

 

“Dodge it!” commanded Kyle.

 

Crimson tried to dodge but Pidgey was a little quicker. He clipped Crimson in the shoulder, doing a little bit of damage. Crimson shakes it off and sets his eyes back on Pidgey.

 

“Alright, use growl!” ordered Kyle, watching as Pidgey was coming in for another attack.

 

“Char!” Crimson gave out a low growl but was still hit by Pidgey. But the attack seemed to have been weakened.

 

“Now use scratch,” Kyle called out.

 

“Mander!” nodded Crimson as he extends his claws and takes a swipe at the Pidgey. He managed to knick a wing but didn't seem to faze Pidgey.

 

_This Pidgey is strong,” Kyle thought to himself, with a small smile. “He will make a great partner.”_

 

“Lure him in and use scratch again!” Kyle commanded from his position.

 

“Mander!” Crimson nodded, watching the incoming Pidgey. He was waiting for the perfect moment but Pidgey had another idea.

 

“Pidgey!” Pidgey cried as he got low to the ground and began to flap his wings faster. He was kicking up sand and directing it towards Crimson.

 

“Cool. He knows tackle and sand attack,” Kyle commented, watching as Crimson lost sight of Pidgey and his scratch missing him.

 

“Pidgey!” yelled out Pidgey as his wings began to steel up.

 

“What move is that?” Karrio asked in surprise.

 

“That would be steel wing,” Caleb called out from the side.

 

“That's awesome,” Kyle exclaimed excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the battle.

 

Instead, he watched as Pidgey slammed into Crimson, knocking him back and doing decent damage.

 

“Crimson. You alright to go on?” Kyle asked. With a grunt and a nod, Kyle issued another command. “Lure it back in.”

 

“Mannd!” acknowledged Crimson, waiting for his moment to strike.

 

“Pidgey!” cried the bird pokemon, coming back in with another tackle.

 

“Wait for it,” Kyle said. Just as Pidgey was about to slam into Crimson, Kyle issued another order. “Now, use your tail and see if you can knock him to the ground.”

 

“Char!” Crimson nodded and swept his tail towards Pidgey. He still got hit by the tackle, but managed to knock Pidgey to the ground. Both Pokemon seem to be getting tired.

 

“Time to wrap it up. Use scratch!” Kyle ordered with excitement. He was this close to catching Pidgey.

 

“Mander!” Crimson launched forward, extended his claws and scratched Pidgey across the chest.

 

“Good job Crimson. I'll take it from here,” Kyle praised his pokemon. He took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at Pidgey. “You are mine!”

 

The pokeball bounced off of the Pidgey's head and with a red beam, sucked him in. 3 shakes later, the pokeball remained still. With a grin, Kyle went and picked up the ball.

 

“Nice job Crimson. Looks like we got a new friend,” Kyle smiled, releasing Pidgey. “Welcome to the team.”

 

“Pidgey!” Pidgey cooed and flew onto Kyle's shoulder.

 

Kyle took out his pokedex and scanned Pidgey.

 

_“A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. “_

 

“How does the name Aeris sound?” Kyle asked as Caleb rejoined his brother.

 

“Pidge,” Aeris nodded. He seemed to really like it.

 

 

“Hello Aeris. I'm Caleb,” Caleb introduced himself.

 

Aeris nodded towards him but remained on Kyle's shoulder.

 

“Caleb, I thought Pidgey couldn't learn steel wing?” Kyle asked his brother.

 

“Wild pidgey can't,” Caleb explained. “But since Aeris is from a breeder, he must of picked it up from his father.”

 

“So breeders can teach Pokemon moves they normally don't learn?” asked Kyle. He picked up his bag.

 

“Correct. Keep in mind, breeding can be a long process, and can be taxing on your pokemon,” Caleb said.

 

“I won't be experimenting with it any time soon,” Kyle grinned. He looked at his watch. “Looks like your bus should be here any time.”

 

“Yep,” Caleb replied. He lead Kyle towards the bus station. They both entered the building. Kyle went to sit down, while Caleb went to confirm his ticket. A poster caught Kyle's eye.

 

_Calling all new trainers. In three weeks, the first annual Rookie Cup will be hosted in Viridian City._

_If you wish to learn more about it, visit your local Pokemon Center for all the information and to sign up. Best of luck_

_Kanto Cup Association_

 

“Something tells me you will be entering,” Caleb laughs softly.

 

“Yep,” Kyle confirmed. “It'll be great experience and a chance to meet new friends.”

 

“I wish you luck. You should see if mom and dad want to come,” Caleb suggested. He saw the bus pull in. “Well looks like this my bus. If you need any help, or advice don't hesitate to call.”

 

“Will do. Keep me updated on how Hoenn is,” Kyle said.

 

The two brothers hugged. With a final wave, Caleb boarded the bus. He watches as the bus pulls out of the station and drives out of view.

* * *

 

 

**Kyle's Active Team:**

 

  1. Crimson (Charmander) – male, naughty, likes to fight, likes spicy food, fire type, Ability: Blaze, Known Moves: Scratch, Growl

  2. Aeris (Pidgey) – male, docile, Highly persistent, likes sour food, normal/flying type, Ability: keen eye, Known Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing




 


End file.
